Otive is a go
by Annoamus
Summary: Olive gets captured/kidnapped.
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Odd Squad.**

It was the beginning of an odd day at the squad. This was probably because Olive wasn't at work and she never takes a day off. That was until he heard his boss yell "Otto! In my office now!." There boss Ms O she may just be seven years old but she's the best. She is addicted to juice boxes She likes the colour purple. Ms. O zapped herself with one of Oscar's gadgets so she can never age. When he arrived Ms O told him "Odd Todd has kidnapped someone and threatening to destroy that person if I sign odd squad if over to him" Ms O looked nervous. Otto looked between the two of them in the awkward silence until Otto asked "who did Odd Todd kidnap?" starting to get worried "Olive." Otto was shocked "what? How? When? Why?" Otto was really panicking. "Agent Otto get a hold of yourself. Olive can look after herself." There was a change of image on Ms O's screen. It was a person. It was Odd Todd...


	2. Chapter 1

**It was Odd Todd. "I heard you were looking for scribbles. Well I think I can help" He turned the camera to an uncontentious Olive "OLIVE! I swear you are going down for this" Otto yelled out of furiousness "If you want your girlfriend to survive you know what to do." Then the screen went all fuzzy. Ms O went out and yelled "OREN! DR O! OCTAVIA! OLAF! In my office. NOW!"**

 **All of a sudden they all came rushing to keep their boss happy "what's going on?" Octavia asked "Odd Todd has kidnapped agent Olive and is threatening to destroy her unless we hand over odd squad. So you 6 are going to save her" Ms O explained "wait why don't we let the police deal with this?" Oren asked "Because Agent Olive is one of us agents and Odd Todd has gadgets the police just simply can't handle but don't worry you won't be alone me and O'Donahue. Anyway the plan is O'Donahue, Myself and Dr O will be monatering what is going and giving you quick routes to Olive Otto, Oren, Olaf and Octavia will look for Olive" Ms O explained "O'Donahue will meet us there. What are you waiting for? GO!" they all stood there until Dr O said "We're waiting for you" "Then what are we waiting for. Let's GO!"**

 _ **Sorry It is short but I have been offline for a long time and I'm just getting used to it again.**_


	3. Chapter 2

When they got there it was a typical villains lair it was dark and gloomy. "Okay Otto and Octavia you two go left and Oren and Olaf you go Right Now GO!" Ms O yelled. And off they set.

Otto and Octavia were looking incomplete silence until Octavia said "are you okay? I mean other than your girlfriend getting kidnapped and or probably killed, you seem really down. What's up" Otto looked at Octavia "it's just I really liked Olive and now she's gone I just don't know what to do."

Back over with Oren and Olaf "I am starting to get worried about two things 1 . Our chances of survival and 2. Otto. He seemed really down if we can't find her or it's too late how will we cheer him up?" Oren asked "A potato?" Olaf responded making Oren roll his eyes.

In the Van O'Donahue, Ms O and Dr O were looking at the map of the evil lair "look Otto and Octavia are closer to where Olive is" Ms O said excitability making Dr O and O'Donahue go towards the map "but look Oren and Olaf are headed strait for a trap and we can't warn them.

"Otto look" Octavia said grimly "Olive" he said whilst running to get by her side. His face of hope turned to one of despair. "I can't believe it. It's all over how am I supposed to live without her" Otto cried Octavia looked at olive and noticed something "look! An apple. See" Otto looked up "You're right but doesn't that mean Olive isn't like that forever" Octavia looked like she had one those idea moments "I remember this happened on a well known story and the best part is we already have the cure" then Otto asked "what's the cure I will do anything to help her?" Octavia smiled and then replied "You. A kiss from you" Otto stared at her " no offence I don't like you like that." Octavia slapped her head "Not ME! OLIVE!" "Ohhhhhh" Otto was very hesitant but decided it was what his heart wanted. No what he wanted. He leant down and kissed Olive as he looked at her he saw her eyes flutter open a smile grew from cheek to cheek "wha- what happened?" Olive said slowly "Otto just saved you. You see Odd Todd poisoned you with an apple coated in some sort of poison. So Otto kissed you and saved you" olive asked Otto "you did that" "yeah bu-" he was cut of by Olive kissing him until she said "thank you"

 _ **AN : Sorry just trying to find my feet again.**_


End file.
